<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shadows and Air by Black_SPD_Ranger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193592">Shadows and Air</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_SPD_Ranger/pseuds/Black_SPD_Ranger'>Black_SPD_Ranger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seven/T'Pol [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Power Rangers, Power Rangers Mystic Force, Star Trek, Star Trek: Enterprise, Star Trek: Picard, Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Power Rangers Fusion, F/F, F/M, Mentioned Alex Kurtzman's favorite scene, Not a fan of NuTrek, Star Trek Picard Alternate Scene, Trektober 2020, Willing to use elements of NuTrek to make a better story, nutrek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:30:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_SPD_Ranger/pseuds/Black_SPD_Ranger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In 2386, Icheb is killed partly for his Borg parts, partly to end his suffering. But what if that wasn't the real Icheb. Check out this alternate telling where Icheb is actually in the early 21st Century and is a Power Ranger</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seven of Nine/T'Pol, Vida Rocca/Icheb (Star Trek)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seven/T'Pol [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trektober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shadows and Air</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is another part in the story of Seven/T'Pol story I have in my head.  I decided to mention Alex Kurtzman's favorite scene, someone's eye getting mutilated. I'm not a fan of Nu Trek, but that's because I want stories of hope, and coming together despite people's differences.  This is a re-write of a scene in Star Trek: Picard when Icheb died. They used a different actor, and he didn't have many lines.  Sad end to a great character.  So my Power Ranger Icheb is the original actor.  If you look at his current images, he has hair on his chin. So I hope you enjoy this story.</p><p>Day 25 Trektober: Superpowers AU</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the planet Vergessen, in the Hypatia System, there were a group of buildings known as the Seven Domes, Lieutenant Icheb had been kidnapped for one reason and one reason only… the Borg technology in his body.  Some creepazoid doctor wanted to remove it for his employer. The worst part was the Doctor hadn’t knocked him unconscious. Apparently the doctor enjoyed the screams of her victim. She went looking for his cortical node when Seven of Nine came in and killed all present.</p><p>She rushed up to Icheb seeing all the damage done to him. She holstered her weapons and tried to help him up.  She said, “Icheb, I have you.”</p><p>He grabbed her and shook his head, knowing he couldn’t make it.</p><p>Soon, Commander T’Pol Hansen beamed in and looked around.  She asked, “Seven, what happened?”</p><p>Icheb called out her name and she rushed up to him, lowering her head.  “Saya-kam, I’m sorry this happened to you.”</p><p>Seven looked at her in surprise.  “What?”</p><p>Icheb cried a bit and said, “I’m sorry I let you down, T’Pol.”</p><p>T’Pol shook her head and said, “We didn’t know this would happen. I should have done more research.  For that I am sorry.”</p><p>Soon the shadows started to form and coalesce.  Seven turned to look and was surprised to see it.  She had no clue what was going on, just that Icheb was in pain and needed help. The shadows took on a human shape with a helmet on its head.  When finally formed, a man stood there in black spandex, with a black cape and white lining. He had a black crest over his spandex that formed a dark black M that went across the chest and down the sides to the boots and had gold outlines.  He had a gold belt that also had a fancy looking M on it while the helmet had a wasp on it.  He took off the helmet to reveal another Icheb. This one’s face was a bit more like how he looked as a young man.  His hair was spiky and he had chin hair.  Next to him, a pink tornado came up.  It disappeared and a woman stood there in a pink outfit similar to this other Icheb’s but except for the black M, her outfit was pink instead of black.  Her outfit stopped at her miniskirt with white tights underneath. Her helmet had pixie wings on it.  She took off her helmet to reveal a beautiful woman with black hair tied up into a bit of ponytail behind her head and pink highlights in her hair.  Her bangs were down to her eyebrows and swept to the side a little.</p><p>The woman said, “Icheb, we shouldn’t even be here.”</p><p>Icheb held his hand up and said, “Easy Vida. I have to be here.”</p><p>Seven looked from the first Icheb to the other then back again and asked, “What is going on?”</p><p>T’Pol frowned and said, “Icheb’s destiny was in the past. He was to go back in time and become a Power Ranger.  He wasn’t ever supposed to come back here. However, as to not disrupt our timeline, I used a Lysserian desert larva to clone Icheb so that he could be in two places at once.  And the Lysserians had found a way to help the larva live longer in their cloned forms.”</p><p>Seven’s eyes went wide.  “This Icheb is a mimetic simbiot?”</p><p>The Icheb on the table nodded. “I… I was given the same Borg implants as Icheb to pass as him.”  He looked at the real Icheb as he moved up.  There were some differences between the two, but similarities as well.  Icheb took his hand and said, “I’m sorry.  I’m sorry I let you down.”</p><p>Icheb smiled and said, “You didn’t let me down.  I’m proud of you.”</p><p>T’Pol placed a hand on his chest and said, “As am I.”</p><p>Seven was still crying as she picked him up and hugged him again. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there to save you.”</p><p>Vida walked up and placed a hand on Seven’s shoulder.  “I… I don’t know if we could save him.”</p><p>The Icheb on the table breathed in and said, “You can’t save me.  Please…”</p><p>Seven pulled out her side arm and showed it to him.  He nodded and she placed it against his chest.  She was crying and had a hard time pulling the trigger.  The real Icheb placed a hand on Seven’s and reached up, placing his finger against hers.  She nodded and together the two pulled the trigger. The blast went through the mimetic simbiot and he died.</p><p>Seven held him close crying a bit.  She felt like a little piece of herself had died. She gently set him down as the real Icheb walked over and hugged Seven.  She looked at the dead body and then to the live one.  “You both… were my son.”</p><p>T’Pol nodded and said, “I concur with that statement.”</p><p>Icheb smiled as he wiped a tear from his eye.  “I’m sorry, but my wife and I need to head back to the past.  We’re about to get involved in a giant war for the fate of Earth.”</p><p>T’Pol nodded and said, “I know you will succeed.”</p><p>Seven looked at Icheb then asked, “How did you know the simbiot was dying?”</p><p>Icheb pulled a silver cylinder out of his glove sleeve. At the top was a red light that was flashing.  “I had received a notification through time that he was dead.  I thought T’Pol would need more of my DNA to make a new one.”</p><p>T’Pol shook her head.  “I’m afraid not.  Whoever wanted the Borg parts may try again, no matter the simbiot.  So to protect Icheb and any future one, he must… ‘die’.”</p><p>Seven nodded and hugged Icheb again.  She turned to Vida and held open her arm.  Vida moved up and hugged Seven.  Seven whispered, ‘Take care of my boy, you hear me?’</p><p>Vida chuckled.  “Of course.”</p><p>Seven kissed her cheek then Icheb’s before pulling away from them.</p><p>The two stepped back before turning into their base elements, shadows and air, before they disappeared.</p><p>T’Pol moved up and took Seven’s hand.  “I’m sorry Seven.”</p><p>Seven turned to her and said, “I wish you had told me, but understand why you didn’t.  I will use his death to fight harder in the Fenris Rangers.</p><p>T’Pol nodded.  “T’Pres will be slightly upset at that.  But she would understand.”</p><p>Seven turned back to Icheb and said, “I can still take time off to visit our daughter.  I don’t want to give up on our family.  But I need to find out who wanted Borg parts and bring them to justice.  I owe it to… Saya… don’t I?”</p><p>T’Pol smirked a little.  “Agreed.  I will bury him on your Aunt Irene’s farm.  We should have a funeral while you begin…”</p><p>Seven squeezed her hand, stopping her.  “No.  No, I will come home and bury him alongside you.  As stated before, he is our son.”</p><p>T’Pol nodded and leaned up to kiss Seven.  T’Pol picked up the body and hailed her ship, the U.S.S. Coleman, asking for the three of them to be beamed up.  Revenge will wait for another day.  For now… they had a funeral to prepare, and a younger daughter who had to be told her brother wasn’t coming home.</p><p>As she was being beamed up, Seven reflected on how happy she was that her son, her real son, was a hero in the past.  Saving lives, finding love, and having powers.  She hoped one day they could come back together, but for now… for now, she would continue her life and try and make the future a better place if she could.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you got through this story, thank you.  If you like Star Trek: Picard, enjoy it.  I don't.  I don't like much Sci-Fi.  I have my own Star Wars universe that deviates from the movies.  What I loved about Star Trek, I don't feel is there anymore.  I didn't need some angry YouTuber to tell me that.  I felt that way when I watched the first free episode. My Star Trek Universe had a Klingon War from 2241-2245 then the Klingons joined the Federation in 2250. Why, because I believe in peace and hope. (The Klingon War is reference to Axanar, a Star Trek Fanfilm) So I hope you liked this story and if you want more Seven/T'Pol stories, I'll write them.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>